Type
) The parentheses here specify what part is dropped when going with a Type name | japanese = (種)族 | furigana = (しゅ)ぞく | romaji = (Shu)zoku | japanese translated = Tribe | english = Type | french = Type | german = Typ | italian = Tipo | korean = (종)족 ((種)族) (Jong)jok |portuguese=Tipo | spanish = Tipo |chinese=(種)族 (Zhǒng)zú / (Zung2) zuk6 }} A Type (( ) (Shu)zoku) is a means to split monsters into groups (in a broader way to what Attributes do) in order to enable Support Cards granting various effects, to a specific order of monsters. Each monster has one Type. There are twenty-four different legal Types in the TCG and OCG. Divine-Beast is exclusive to the Egyptian Gods and was considered Illegal until the first legal-print God Card, "Obelisk the Tormentor", was created; Creator God is exclusive to "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty". Immortal only appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. "Type" should not be confused with "type", which refers to the three main types of cards: Monster, Spell, and Trap. OCG/TCG These Types exist within the OCG and TCG. Non-OCG/TCG Immortal is a Type appearing in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses. The Duelists of the Roses also lists Power Up, Ritual, Spell and Trap as a Type. Yokai is a Type appearing only in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. Human is a Type appearing only in a character's fantasy in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Black Magic, White Magic, Sea Beast, Illusion Magic, and Dragon Magic are among the additional Types used in the Bandai card game. ??? ??? is used to indicate that a monster's Type is unknown. Type line formatting on printed cards On actual card print, the Type line is the top line in the card text box. All Type and Abilities of the monster are listed on it. The line has different formattings on card print in different languages. Japanese *【 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン 】 *【 ・ チューナー】(obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ チューナー】 *【 ／チューナー】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／チューナー】 *【 ・ 】 (obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ 】 *【 ／ 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／ 】 *【 ・ ／チューナー】 (obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ シンクロ／チューナー】 *【 ／／チューナー】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／シンクロ／チューナー】 *【 ・ ／ 】 (obsolete) **Eg:【ドラゴン ・ チューナー／ 】 *【 ／／ 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／チューナー／ 】 *【 ／／／ 】 **Eg:【ドラゴン ／リバース／チューナー／ 】 Chinese *【族】 **Eg:【龍族】 *【族 ・ 協調】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 協調】 *【族 ・ 效果】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 效果】 *【族 ・ ／協調】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 同步／協調】 *【族 ・ ／效果】 **Eg:【龍族 ・ 協調／效果】 Korean *'['족] **Eg: 드래곤족 *'['족 / 튜너] **Eg: / 튜너 *'['족 / 효과] **Eg: / 효과 *'['족 / ''' / 튜너]' **Eg: '/ [[Synchro|싱크로] / 튜너]' *'['족 / ' / 효과]' **Eg: '/ 튜너 / 효과' *'['족 / ' / ' / 효과]' **Eg: '/ [[Flip monster|리버스] / 튜너 / 효과]' English All ''TCG cards follow the English layout for the Type line. *'''[ ' ]' **Eg: '[ DRAGON ]' *'[ ' / TUNER ]' **Eg: '[ DRAGON / TUNER ]' *'[ ' / EFFECT ]' **Eg: '[ DRAGON / EFFECT ]' *'[ ' / ' / TUNER ]' **Eg: '[ DRAGON / SYNCHRO / TUNER ]' *'[ ' / ' / EFFECT ]' **Eg: '[ DRAGON / TUNER / EFFECT ]' *'[ ' / ' / ''' / EFFECT ] **Eg: [ DRAGON / FLIP / TUNER / EFFECT ] Notes Category:Types